There's a place in Kyoto
by Lionel'di Ange
Summary: One promise, an early meeting, and a different choice. Could this change the future's Hachiman? One place, two persons and only true. Translate of "Existe un Lugar en Kyoto". Excuse me if you find any mistake.


Hi, I was trying from time to time translate my first fiction and, now, I did it... Of course, English isn't my native language and, in this way, forgive my mistakes, please.

**Parings:** Hachiman x Yumiko

**Tags:** Mystery, Romance, Drama, Comedy.

I do not own Oregairu.

* * *

**Unexpectedly Different**

_Promise_

I see a girl with indistinct hair, I do not remember her face or her voice exactly, but she is there behind a tree somewhere. I was on her back, but I cannot see her face, the wind shakes the petals of the cherry trees of the place and I see that his long hair is shaking. And then, a few words come to my mind.

_"I'll be waiting for you, even if they all forget you, I'll never forget you, and I'll always be by your side no matter what."_

Sincerity, it's an ambiguous reminiscence. Oh yeah, I fell asleep again while I was on the train bound for my horrifying school situation. I'm still in my first year of high school; my life has become a swing of emotions with love things, starting from elementary school. Everyone thought that I look a criminal and usually avoid me or whatever, although I do not care. It's society's fault.

_"Love". _What an empty word. People seek only to use that stereotype to not feel alone. Even friendship is a dangerous area used by the most popular people to keep at bay what bothers theirs. They claim to be your friends, friends of all but simply guided by the superficial.

I see that people pass by me talking kindly. The petals of the cherry trees of this square announce that we are in spring, a time where emotions bloom. What a waste of time. I stop on my way to class and I sit on a distant bench watching the passers-by with indifference, someone sees me and flee. My eyes show indifference, they are medium in size and they are not to be scared. Oh, I remember, they are classmates who know about 'my reputation'. Sigh. I have nothing else to do more than visualize again around me seeing again all their talking about the people usually talk in their youth, things about living it fullest.

Simply, the Raijuu are strange creatures.

_"Friends"_

A word that is used to say who a close relationship with someone else, is just another stereotype that society uses to determine what the 'the society' word means:

_Society = Union of people with a common interest. My definitions of a friend go further, but that does not relevant now._

I get up and look around me walking quietly on the sidewalk watching the time on a clock, distinguishing that I'm going to be late. I hurry to get there, so I take the pedestrian crossing with other people who walk next to me ignoring my existence.

I have to take some more pedestrian crossings and, to top it off; I left my bike at home for lack of spare. I rubbed my eyes to the lack of restful sleep and started to walk again, I was near my destiny now and I saw myself on a desolate street on a slope that divided the entrance of my school to another one.

Suddenly, in the interception, I see a truck approaching me so obviously I move away. However, someone else has not heard it.

"Hey!" I said instinctively, but I do not receive any response.

My listener seems to ignore me, he wears headphones.

I noticed a pretty girl, but I did not have to think about it. I quickly ran to where she was and took her by the arm speeding up to the step, taking her out of the way and avoiding danger.

"Oi," she grumbled, annoyed at the physical contact. However, when she saw that I took her out of the way in order to avoid the truck, she let out a murmured that I could not hear.

"You should be more careful", I said and after I take my bag and follow my path, I did not pay much attention to her appearance and decided to follow my way. Maybe she tried to tell me something but I was late, so I did not listen to anything.

As per usual, at the entrance to the high school people who pass by my side, move away immediately or simply ignore me. However, despite all my evasive personality, a girl greets me when I pass through the main hallway that leads directly to my classroom.

"Hi Hikigaya" I turn to see who is calling me back since I did not feel that someone was following me.

"Oh, Orimoto" I said without encouragement, giving him a typical greeting from me. "Me".

"Hilarious, Hikigaya," she laughed. Her brown eyes combined with her hair, the same color, and her charisma made her stand out among the girls in my grade.

"Do you want something?" I asked confused. She never had spoken to me before.

"Hilarious", she laughs again. Do not you get tired of that word? She has spoken only a few minutes and already used more than twice time, I think. "I just wanted to say hello, you know." She told me with a smile before going ahead to the same class that I was going to, I followed her from afar to avoid misunderstandings.

In fact, I do not care much about the rumors, but it was so annoying that people whispered behind your talking about you, it would have been a few years ago if it bothered me but now it's different. I followed and I sat down in my post taking out a light novel without much to do until the Sensei arrived, it was like that until the end of the day so I decided to take my things and leave the site. I cannot stand it.

"Oh, Hikagaya," is it me or does it seem that my name has become usual today, right? I turn around and it was Orimoto again, what do you want now, girl? "It's Hilarious not responding with a wet or even, you know?"

"What?" I said tired of being annoyed; I want to go home.

"I just wanted to know if you can help me with something, " she replied, making me confused.

"Because I?" I ask without many turns.

"It's just that, as I always see you reading, you can surely help me buy a book." Oh, what was that with? A book, I sigh long and then keep walking and ignoring it a little. "You are not going to answer me?"

"I do not know, this week I will be busy" I half-lied, but she was happy for a moment. Did I give any hope for that brightness in his eyes to appear? Sure, if Komachi were here he would give me a thumb up giving me her approval.

"That's a maybe, then," she said as he passed by my front and kept going. "We can come to an agreement for the following week," she said before crossing the front door and disappearing.

"What the hell is going," I cannot believe this was happening to me. I guess I'll have to think more when I get home this afternoon, and that's how it was.

I left the institution and walked out through the intercept we talked before and something caught my attention. There was someone leaning against the wall as if waiting for someone, I walked for a few minutes until I heard a voice that echoed behind me.

"Oi, did they not teach you that it's bad not to greet people?", This was an aggressive attitude if you ask me. I saw everywhere, but I did not find anything so I kept walking thinking was it my imagination. "Are you blind or do you ignore me?" asked that voice, realizing that it was the person who was lying on the wall in the interception, wearing the uniform of the other school that was on the right path in that place. If I remember correctly, it was Serin's secondary school.

"Oh, excuse me; do you need something from me?" I asked that person, even surprised, I did not recognize her. The shadow of the tree in that sunset barely allowed me to see his face well, if this was not happening to me right now, I would think that it is the scene where the boy meets the heroine in his dating game and starts his route. Rare, I pinched my hand and realized it was real life so I had no choice and approached where she was.

"You're really blind," she let out a long sigh before walking before me. While I was doing it, I decided to stop keeping my distance, I had heard of thieves who wait for their victim, cheat them and then steal them. However, I did not think it was a girl who was watching me directly. Have you also hired them for this type of work? In case these people do not have dignity today?

"Excuse me asking, but do I meet you?" I said even if I can see his face well. As soon as the shadow of the tree finally comes out, I can see the curly yellow hair. It was a girl wearing a short skirt, a shirt with the seal of Serin and loaded her phone playing to then store it in his pocket and looked at me. Her eyes were green and had the appearance of being a dominant person.

"Seriously?" she asked to make me scratch the never.

"I had not seen you. Besides, it's rare that people talk to me." I reason for myself being in part a great truth.

"This morning, truck," she said three words causing him to fall into deep confusion. "Really, do not you remember?" she said again making me recap on what happened in the morning. Let's see, I woke up late for staying up late at night, I ate Komachi's food and left it at school. I went by train because I did not get my bike and on the way to my school, I took a girl out of the way, I arrived and everyone ignored me. Orimoto greeted me... Just a second!. I saved a girl. Sure, she must be her.

Apparently, she realized that I understood that I remembered her and she give me a smile.

"Thanks", she said, trying to know my name.

"Hikigaya Hachiman" I mentioned making him talk again and introduce myself.

"Thanks, Hikigaya," she told me before turning around. "Miura Yumiko" expressed her walking in the same direction where I was going.

"You're going there" I tried to make it sound like a question. She nodded and I started walking in the same direction. "I also live there", for some reason I did not feel rejection or anything like that, it was more, and it was like I had known her for a long time so as to feel comfortable with her presence.

We walked for a while, making trivial comments about the school, she asked me what my high school was like and who was in it. Then she asked me why I go there… after she answered the same questions.

"It's a quiet place, people are kind and social with me, " she paused before continuing with the answer to the other question, "the reason why I am going to there is for a person" she told me knowing that it could be a boy or a friend. I sighed; at least her answers were more abundant than my simple ones. Of course answering, 'well' and 'was close to my house', I was more than boring.

She stopped seeing we had arrived at her house. It was a big place compared to my house, my little home.

"My father is a lawyer," oh, that's explained why she's so aggressive. Gages of the industry, I suppose.

"I see, " I left a simple answer to his statement. "Your house is not far from mine, certainly," I said without any hidden intention.

"You live near?" she wonders.

"A few blocks from here," I replied.

"I understand", huh? What do you understand? Surely there was no special meaning in my words, that is undeniable. "Normally I do not like being alone at home; since my father does not arrive because of his continuous trips because of his work and my mother… she sometimes arrives at dawn and goes back out so I'm alone". She finished saying.

"Well, my parents also work late and I hardly see them" she felt we were in the same boat, "but I have a Komachi."

"What is that? Rice?" I laughed, making her see something annoying. No one offends my little sister and gets away with it.

"It's my little sister." She let out an expression of having understood what I was referring to.

"It's good to not be alone, even if it's your family,." For some reason, I felt bad for her because, given her situation, I could be a loner worse than me. However, she was not. I was curious, I had an air similar to mine but cheerful. How do I do it? Magic?

"It's getting late, I better go in," she said suddenly to break the awkward silence that formed after saying the latter.

"Right" I said to keep walking, however, something told me to turn and I did. She was trying to open the door when she saw me that I turned around, it was kind of uncomfortable to see her face so I looked down trying to look away. "I-I liked talking to you, " I said, blushing ears because of the embarrassment of saying all that.

I raised my face and my interlocutor did not escape in the same way, was somewhat colored and turned his face to then say something. "A-A me too", she breathed deeply and followed. "But I'm already falling in love with someone," she said, avoiding misunderstandings as if I had tried to get his attention.

"Ok, see you" apparently my irrelevant words and without any interest in her made me say something.

"Thank you again for today," I did not turn around, but raised my hand as a sign that I had heard it and although I did not know what expression it had exactly, I could feel a giggle behind me and far away.

"See you _tomorrow, Hikio"_

Hi, if you came here and liked it, leave your comment. Become your favorites and follow me


End file.
